Termagant
''"me not like others, me not pretty or smart but me alive - me guess that good enough.." ''~ Termagant Termagant is a member of the Fighting Furies and gained her code-name due to the fact that when she first joined the team she was little more than a savage mutate, barely sentient and a "wild woman" - however thanks to the care given to her by the team she has grown into a more stable individual and while still prone to violence has evolved a much more heroic outlook than she had before. History Origin Termagant was born in the remote colony of "Erewhon" - a desolate place that was cast far away from the rest of society in the midst of the Raging Sea (which was formerly known as the Atlantic), when she was born she was instantly labelled a mutant due to her animal traits and despite her mother's deep desire to raise her she was removed by the evil Gene Pool corporation - who wished to use her as a means of researching mutants and their effects on society, they promptly spirited her off to their base in Neon City. Early Life Denied the love of a mother Termagant's childhood could be described as tragic at best, she felt little in the way of human kindness and was confined to a life behind metal-walls: Gene Pool treated her more like a lab animal than a human being and she became depressed as a result - ultimately Termagant was rescued from her cruel fate by the only true source of friendship she ever had as a child, Professor Johnstone. Professor Johnstone raised Termagant much like a daughter, unafraid of Gene Pool's threats to return her, sadly even with his expert care Termagant never talked or showed much in the way of human emotion - she was more like an animal, lashing out when angry and relying mainly on instinct to guide her motives. Facing Gene Pool Termagant's life would change dramatically when, nearing the age of fifteen, she found herself forced into a battle with Gene Pool after the organisation spirited Professor Johnstone away - showing her bravery and loyalty Termagant single-handedly took on Gene Pool in an effort to save her adopted father, she fought her way through Gene Pool's base and engaged in a brawl with the artificial Ravage: sadly despite her fierce efforts Termagant would be unable to find Professor Johnstone and for left thinking she would never hear of him again. Joining Fighting Furies Termagant would spent the next few months living alone in the streets of Neon City where she would steal to survive and attack muggers and drug-dealers that threatened the homeless, who she had started to see as an extended family: in turn many of Neon City's homeless left scraps of food out for Termagant as gratitude to their defender - however one night while giving chase to a drug-dealer Termagant came into contact with Fighting Furies, at first she fought them - thinking they were going to harm her and her charges: however once she realised they were trying to help she backed down, the group then decided to give Termagant a place in their ranks on the request of Fawn: who felt sorry for Termagant and wanted to help her to evolve as a person. Life With Fighting Furies During her stay with Fighting Furies Termagant began to evolve just as Fawn had hoped, at first her violent nature made the team worry as she often tried to kill her enemies - something Fighting Furies tried to avoid unless necessary - however Fawn gently but firmly kept reminding Termagant the importance of self-control and eventually the lessons seemed to pay off as Termagant's violence, while still fierce, was no longer life-threatening. Termagant still had trouble communicating with the world but began to speak - though at first it was more like a parrot, eventually she learnt to speak fully rather than just copying words and with the help of the others became a valued and trusted member of the team. However Termagant was still an animal deep inside and when angered could be a formidable opponent, as the ex-Fury known as Gorgon learnt the hard way when she bullied Fawn in front of Termagant - resulting in a skirmish neither forgot in a hurry. Dark Thrall Crisis During the crisis caused when a corrupted Thrall returned to Earth under the influence of Delilah Fighting Furies, alongside several other superhero teams, were called in to combat the immense threat Thrall now posed to the world: Termagant would find herself coming face-to-face with Professor Johnstone again during this battle, now going under the name of Pilgrim, she learnt that her adopted father had not been killed by Gene Pool but rather displaced in time: he promised her he would do all in his power to return and she in turn told him she was with people that cared for her and happy - that she was finally strong enough to face the world, thus when Pilgrim left back into the time-stream both experienced some comfort. Termagant would then aid the others in the battle against Thrall, though she couldn't risk tackling him personally, she did help to rescue as many citizens as possible from the madness that was sparked by the battle - though she was ultimately powerless to stop Delilah, who manipulated Loudmouth into killing hundreds of fleeing citizens. Termagant, alongside the other heroes, watched as an enraged Thrall - now cleansed of his corruption - seemingly killed Loudmouth and she was among the heroes that ultimately accompanied Thrall to prison after he surrendered himself. Current Activities Termagant, along with all Fighting Furies, is currently engaged in a long-standing battle to save "Match Town" from the murderous Supremacy Squad: Termagant has taken on an especially difficult but important task, the protection of several mutant children who have been separated from their families due to the conflict - acting as their protector and mother-figure Termagant has arguably never been more heroic, though her ferocity is still evident as her anger at the atrocities being committed have caused her to lash out at the villains, as well as the opportunistic Scrap Metal. Category:Grey Morality Category:Queen Misery